


How to Sleep In

by Spacebrick



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: At least one of the Squid Sisters knows how to relax.





	

  The first time that you woke her up, it was on accident. You always woke up first. Whether there was an alarm, whether you had stayed up later, whether the house was on fire - you were always, always, always up before her, ready to start the day bright and early. Of course, waking up first meant that you had to get out of bed first; that could sometimes prove to be a delicate procedure.

As you peeled the blanket off of you, you could hear her soft and rhythmic breathing right next to you. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Just listening to it made you want to curl back up into bed and hold her again, but there were things that needed to be done today. The room was still dim; the two of you cycled between the state of the blinds every night, because if Marie wasn’t the one who would wake up with you, then the sun would have to do. Shimmying your legs off the bed, you sat up, feeling the gentle bounce of the bedspring under you, and gave a great, big yawn. It transitioned into a sigh, however, when the gentle breath was replaced with an annoyed groan. Great. You had woken her up.

It was always cute to watch her fumble around in her state of half-consciousness. Clutching the blanket close to her, Marie rolled towards the inside of the bed and grasped at the now empty air that lay beside her. Overextending her body, she ended up accidentally rolling over onto the still warm spot. This seemed to pose no problem to her, however; in fact, quite the opposite, as she relished in the leftover heat of your body, breathing in your lingering familiar scent. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Thinking she had contently returned to dreaming, you attempted to make your leave; you stopped short when you heard her speak, her voice muffled by the mattress her face was now buried in.

“...Callie?” she mumbled.

“You can go back to bed, Marie.”

“Where’re… where you going?”

“Just gotta pick a few things up from the grocery store. Pantry’s running low.”

“Callie…”

“What is it? Want me to bring you home chocolate or something?”

“Just…” Marie rolled over halfway, facing towards you. Though you couldn’t see well, you could still see her arms outstretched, hoping for someone to hop back into them. “Five… more minutes.”

“Mmmm…” You looked upon Marie with slight pity. She wanted to be in your arms so bad.

“Please.” ...And you wanted to be in hers. Oh, what the heck. Groceries could wait.

“...Fine. But only five minutes… okay, ten.” You jumped onto the bed, letting yourself be caught by the snug pair of arms ready to do so, who then secured themselves over your back. The two of you nudged your foreheads together, feeling the slight spot of warmth shared there, and though Marie wasn’t fully conscious, she still managed to perfectly reciprocate a deep, long kiss. She gave no vocal thanks for her wish granted; the slight but warm smile you made out on her face was enough.

Before you knew it, you had both dozed off.

\-------

  The second time you woke her up, you had wholly meant it. Opening your eyes, you realized that it was notably brighter out than it had been before. Grimacing, you faced towards the alarm clock: 9:00. 2 hours later, and when Marie was supposed to get up. Great.

“Marie!” You shook her back and forth out of equal parts panic and duty. Despite the resounding wake-up call you had given her, she only seemed to slowly open her eyes like every morning.

“Huhwha?”

“We gotta wake up! We slept in past when we were supposed to!” Marie took a glance at the alarm clock.

“...You mean, when _you_ were supposed to? It’s just about wake-up time for me.” She lethargically rose up and smacked her lips, blanket still in her lap. Meanwhile, at a moment’s notice, you had already risen out of bed. “Where are you going?”

“I already told you, I gotta go get groceries!” You struggled out of your nightwear into something decent.

“Heeey, what’s the big rush?”

“I’m already two hours late!”

“By what measure?”

“...Whaddya mean?”

“I’ll ask you this instead - when does the grocery store close?”

“12 AM.”

“And what time is it now?”

“9 o’clock.”

“So then, what makes you think you’re gonna be late? I know you’ve only got a bike right now but I hope to fax that you can get from here to there in less than 15 hours.” Realizing she had a point, you lightened the rush and resulting attitude a bit, though you were still intent on going to the store as soon as possible.

“Hehe, you never know. We’ve gone through worse delays before,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, like that time we had that shoot all the way in Medusowhatever-”

“Medusozoa.”

“Medusozoa where they flew us over four days too soon.”

“Yeah, I remember that. At least we got to stay in a fancy hotel the whole time!”

“Mmm. Nice place.”

“The food there was pretty good!”

“Geez, talk about an understatement. You made me stay in bed with you because you had gorged yourself so much you got a stomach ache.” You grimaced at the memory of having to beg Marie to stay in the bedroom, having eaten yourself immobile. “I forget when our next overseas shoot is… hey, aren’t you supposed to be in a hurry or something?” Marie had her look of accusation pointed at you.

“Uh… I guess it doesn’t matter too much when I leave,” you clarified, rubbing the back of her head.

“In that case, why not stay in bed a little longer?” Marie smirked.

“Well, I already overslept once. I gotta get us food… You know how much I love to eat.”

“Fair enough. But we won’t exactly need to eat if we’re asleep, no?”

“As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you, I am Team Food!”

“You still need to sleep even when you’re eating, though. Besides, think about it: Things are more fun when you’re awake. For giving up just a few extra hours of the day, you get to enjoy the whole thing a lot more. Now, call me a utilitarian, but doesn’t that just sound like a fair trade?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” You had to admit, some things were better with more rest. It’d certainly be a lot easier to resist the temptation of coffee.

“Besides, you know I’m just gonna go back to bed anyway if you’re gone. If you sleep in with me a little bit longer, I’ll sweeten the deal and come grocery shopping with you.” It was certainly a lot more fun to go shopping with her than by yourself… You sighed.

“That’s two for two, Marie.” Smiling, you plopped back into bed.

“I wasn’t the best on Debate Team for no reason, you know.”

“I think you just liked arguing about things.” Giggling, you nudged your head on her neck and pulled her close.

“I’ll concede to that. Oh, hey, you might wanna do something about the jeans.”

“Good point. Lucky my belt wasn't on yet.” You momentarily rolled aside and struggled in bed, awkwardly flopping your legs to take them off.

“I'm a master at that stuff, you know. Could go from those stupid pajamas Gramps made me wear to schoolwear under 2 blankets.”

“Color me surprised!” At last, you let your jeans fall to the floor, kicking them away. The two of you felt your legs brush up against each other’s; you had made a point of not putting your thigh high socks back on, though you usually wore them to bed.

“No better feeling than bare skin,” she sighed, looking into your eyes.

“What abouuut… sleeping?”

“ _Besides_ sleeping.”

“And cuddling?”

“...It’s in the top five, alright?” You giggled, moving her head as you plastered her face with kisses; her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, nowhere was deprived of your lips. She responded by burying her face in your neck, leaving it there but planting a single, long smooch; the gentle touch of her soft lips comforting you as you moved an arm, so as to run your fingers along her hair.

Without another word, the two of you let your eyes flutter closed, and forgot everything but each other.

\-----

  The third time you woke her up, she kept her promise, and you went shopping.

\-----

  The fourth time you woke her up, she had dozed off in the passenger’s seat. Her presence and your temporary license had thankfully allowed you to take the car instead of your bike.

“...Are we home yet?”

“Mmhmm. Come help me bring the groceries in.”

“Alright, alright.” She slammed the door and grabbed a bag as you opened the trunk, and you did the same. You made your way to the house. “So did we get flour?” she asked.

“You were the one who picked it out, silly.”

“Aw, cut me some slack. You and I both know I focus on you more than the food.”

“So then, does that mean that when we're in bed, you focus on sleeping more than me?” You grinned.

“No comment.”

“So let’s see, what else do I have to do today…”

“I know I’m not doing anything today.”

“It's your turn to clean Judd’s litter box!”

“Well, it doesn't count if I don't have to leave the house.”

“I think it does if you have to leave the bed,” you giggled, placing the bags on the counter.

“True enough. Ugh, I’m going back to bed after that.”

“Haven't you slept enough today?” Your hand went on your hip as you placed a box of crackers in the pantry.

“Girl needs her beauty sleep.“ Marie smirked.

“Well then, it’s no wonder you’re so pretty!”

“Says something that _you_ don’t need sleep to be cute,“ she retorted, booping you on the nose, although both of you were embarrassed. “Besides, I need to make up for the hours I lose over the week.”

“That's not very good for you, Marie.”

“Ain't dead yet. Anyway, what _do_ you have to do today?”

“Let’s see… First, I have to go down to the dry cleaner’s and pick up that shirt Judd peed on, and, uh…”

“And?”

“And… I uh, think that’s it.”

“Ah. For a second there I thought you were _busy_.”

“I guess I like to pretend I am… I can hardly keep still!” Even now, you were fidgeting, swaying from side to side and drumming your fingers on the table.

“Mm. Well, if that's all, I’m gonna go take my pants off and fall asleep.”

“But the litter box--”

“Oh, don't worry, I'll do it today. If you keep telling me to I’m sure I'll get to it.” Marie stretched her arms up in their air, giving rise to her shirt, and yawned. “Wake me up if you wanna watch a movie or something when you get back, or I somehow sleep through the entire day. Wouldn't be surprised.”

“Heh, alright. Good...night?” Marie began to turn away, only to quickly snap back, as if she had forgotten something.

“Oh, and… I’d love to see you back in bed.” She kissed your cheek before retiring back to her room. Huh.

  Near instinctively grabbing the house keys, you paused. You thought about what you were going to do next. You had to get that shirt from the dry cleaners. Why did you have to? So you could wear it later. But it wasn’t later, yet, and later wouldn’t be until a few days from now… you had the day off tomorrow, too.

But then you thought about what you could be doing instead. You could, for example, be cuddling your girlfriend, and telling her how much you love her, and gingerly holding her hands. There was also the possibility of holding her from behind, planting kisses on her neck like so many butterflies, while the warmth and intimacy of your bodies reassured you that sometimes, a day had all the time you needed in the world... That sounded pretty good right about now… Now that you thought about it, it was awfully easy to coerce you as long as cuddles were involved.

Sighing, you took your hands away from the keys and headed down the same corridor you had seen so many times into your bedroom. Marie was waiting, not quite asleep, but snug nonetheless. You settled into bed, and wiggled your way next to her, and as the two of you let your bodies intermingle into the comfortable positions they always took, she softly spoke up.

“I knew you’d be back.” Marie’s half-asleep voice was one of the cutest things you had ever heard.

“Just this once.”

“You say that every time.”

“Ehehe, you’re not wrong. But today… feels like a comfy day. A day to play games and stuff.”

“...As soon as I’m done sleeping.”

“Who knows how long that’ll take?”

“Why don’t we just enjoy the moment.” You both chuckled, thinking of the day ahead. Tonight was a great night to curl up, watch a movie and let the glow of the television put the both of you to sleep… but that would come later. Now was the time for a nice rest.

“You might be irresponsible,” you teased her, “but at least you’re the good kind of irresponsible.”

“That’s what I’ve been hoping you’d figure out.” You smiled.

“Love you, Marie.”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
